Many industries use laser trackers and other portable coordinate measuring equipment to take precise 3D measurements for a number of applications, including: manufacturing, parts inspection, alignments, reverse engineering and more. In many such applications measurement errors on the order of even one thousandth of an inch can be critical. Thus, it is important that the measuring equipment being used be stably supported.
In the power generation, oil, gas, petrochemical and marine industries, it is often necessary to take measurements with a laser tracker or other type of coordinate measuring equipment on an uneven surface. Often times, the device must be mounted on the inner portion of large pipes with curved surfaces. Taking accurate measurements from this perspective can be challenging, and difficult. Several attempts have been made to provide a stand capable of supporting the measurement devices, including portable metrology stands and tripods. However, these types of devices fall short for several reasons.
While the tripod type of portable device has adjustable legs, the adjustment occurs in a very fixed and restricted type of motion. Attempting to mount a portable tripod stand on an uneven curved surface can be difficult if not impossible. The unit also tends to be unstable, which results in inaccurate readings. The legs themselves are also thin and do not have high contact with the surface area of the pipe, allowing for additional instability. Tripods must be positioned on a flat, stable surface to provide the necessary stability required for such accurate measurements.
The portable stands are also less than ideal for taking measurements on curved surfaces. While some of the portable stands have slightly larger feet, allowing for greater surface area contact, they also are designed for a flat, smooth surface, and do not make complete contact with the internal curved surface of a pipe or other uneven surface, thus preventing accurate measurements.
Finally, there have also been attempts to make stands with rectangular or circular magnetic bases. While the magnets allow the stands to attach to a surface plate, tool bed, object, or other ferrous surface, they fall short in that they are unable to take accurate measurements in locations where the surface is curved or uneven.
All of these devices fall short because they require a perfectly flat and smooth surface for the mounts to properly adhere. Thus there is a need for a device that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.